ToDo/Archive1
Note: An asterix (*) indicates that this might not happen after all. Strikethrough (e.g.) indicates that this was completed. 'Characters' 'New Ones/Connections' *Finish Sunita Chandra.* *Finish Kylie Butler. *Finish Anastasia Pavlov.* *Finish Jerome Parker/Jordan Banks.* *Finish Caitlin McNeville. *Finish Henrique de Oliveira. *Create connection requests for Mason Duke* & Alisha Gupta Cheri Asher. *Create Luis Hernandez/create connection request for Luis. *Create Romeo Harris/connection for Oscar's boyfriend. *Fix up Maria Escalera's page. 'Updates' *Update Kieran *Update Sam *Update Holly *Update Juliette *Update Lauren *Update Connor *Update Kai *Update Rob *Update April *Update Trey *Update Oscar *Update Christina *Update Carina *Update Marcus *Update Stella *Update Dia 02/08/15 *Update Liv *Update Kennedy *Update Kylie's friend section *Update Shay 09/07/15 'Wiki Pages' *'Update some ship pages' **'Lebeaux Gang **Dam **Julian **Caitravanam **Make a ship page for Mia *Renovate Lumblr Network pages. **I'm basically thinking that we might be able to sort of tie them in better with the other styled pages on the wiki like the character pages, main page and get started guide pages with the chunkier colourful style. **It's obviously going to be a work in progress. **But if we can do that without hindering the old Lumblr Networks. **Maybe make it as a new template and the explanation can be like "Lumblr Network has done an upgrade" and your character has to choose to update it to the new format. Some ppl like it. Some ppl think it's the worst and don't change it. **I'm not rlly sure how to describe the layout plan but i will try to do a thing maybs *Make a preload template for the Temporary character pages. **Bring it over here. **Link it on the approve template **Link it on the new article thing *Completely update the GSG and replace the old one on the lumblr wiki. **Finish the Beginners GSG. **Finish the Advanced GSG. **Finish the User Rights GSG. *Make a prompts page. *Renovate the Lumblr Network pages. **Update pages to Lumblr/2 **Remove information on friend requests and photosets and shit. **Maybe update the User Manual to the new GSG theme but with a black and white theme. **Include a rule where characters must be 13 to lumblr. 'Suggestions* *Suggestions for the discussion of Temp Chars **Make a template which can mark pages of characters who are being used too much for Temp Chars and need to be approved as a permanent character. (Give a week for the user to change this over before marking the page inactive.) **Edit the character form thing so that users have to say which character/character(s) the temp is being brought in for. You don't have to provide plot specifics but you need to specify who the plot is with. **Face claims cannot be exclusively held by Temp chars. If a permanent character has that face claim, a temporary one cannot use it. If a temporary character has a face claim and someone wants to use that face claim for a permanent one, they can, so long as the temporary character hasn't been RPed with in the 30 days (so it follows permanent characters in that sense). *New policy - permanent characters can't just be Self-RPed once a month to stop them being marked inactive. Maybe work on this a little more, like they can't go two months without RPing with someone else and a finished RP must have at least 30 replies (self or multi-person) to count as one. *Random idea for suggestion: A creativity board where basically people who want to use the prompts and their characters can write responses to prompts and put it up for constructive criticism. People can read it and reply with suggestions for improvement just to help people develop their writing skills a bit. *A Lumblr ToDo list. Maybe the month after we do wiki awards so that it's not too busy with other stuff, we highlight a board on the suggestion box with a list of stuff that needs to be done. Anyone can comment on it and add stuff they think needs improving. *Roleplaying etiquette guide?? like just some thing of 'reply to any rps regardless of whether u think the other person is a good/bad roleplayer. everyone needs practice' 'don't bail out on an rp without it coming to an end first'